The present invention relates to an assembly with an electronic oscillator and/or amplifier and/or divider circuit on a substrate, and with one or more piezoelectric resonators and particularly crystal and piezoceramic resonators attached to the substrate by means of blocks on which the resonators rest at their vibration nodes. Such an assembly is the subject matter of the copending German Application No. P 30 38262 by the present invention.
FIG. 1 shows part of the oscillator circuit of a quartz-crystal-watch module. The other divider stages present on a chip used for such purposes, such as the IC 1115, are not shown. Because of the very low supply voltage of an integrated circuit, the necessary load capacitors C.sub.L1 and C.sub.L2 can be implemented as junction capacitances in such a circuit only with great difficulty and with lower Qs. Therefore, they had to be inserted into the module circuit as discrete components. Similarly, filter circuits with piezoelectric resonators require capacitances which had to be implemented with discrete components, too.